Kukuru Mountian
by Awkward Butterfly
Summary: Gon and Killua have found a map to Candy Mountain or Kukuru Mountain and poor Kurapika is dragged along. Charlie the Unicorn parody! A present to Little Mushroom.


Disclaimer: No I don't own HxH

A/N: Character's are very OOC, this story takes place on the train when Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio were staying at. The night before they were watching a show called "Charlie and the Unicorn"

This story was for Little Mushroom who FINALLY got an account.

* * *

"Hey Kurapika! Hey Kurapika wake up!" Gon cried, smiling.

"Yeah Kurapika, you silly sleepy head, wake up!" Killua chorused, grinning too.

"Ugh, oh god you guys, this better be freaking important. Is the town on fire?" Kurapika groaned, looking up from his resting spot beneath the sakura trees.

Smirking, Gon grabbed his arm. "No Kurapika, we found a map! To KUKURU MOUNTIAN!"

"Kukuru MOUNTIAN! KURAPIKA!" Killua added, smiling.

"You shouldn't be here"

"Yeah Kurapika, we're going to KUKURU MOUNTIAN! Come with us Kurapika!" Gon cried, tugging on her teammates arm.

Killua started tugging the other arm. "Yeah Kurapika! It'll be an ADVENTURE! We're going on an ADVENTURE! Kurapika!"

Kurapika raised his eyebrow higher and higher as his team mates prattled on about 'KUKURU MOUNTIAN!' "Yeah, Kukuru mountian, right? I'm just gonna, you know, go back to sleep now."

Gon smirked wider, and started jumping on the Kuruta genius' chest while saying, "No! Kurapika, you have to come with us to KUKURU MOUNTIAN!"

"Yeah, you have to come with us to KUKURU MOUNTIAN! Its a land of sweets, and joy… and joy-ness!" Killua said, smilling brightly.

"Please stop bouncing on me." Kurapika said to Gon, as the boy continued to jump upon him.

"KUKURU MOUNTIAN! KURAPIKA!"

"YEAH KUKURU MOUNTIAN!"

"Alright fine! I'll go with you to Kukuru mountain!" Kurapika growled, pushing Gon off him, while glaring at Killua.

The three walked off, two of them ahead of the other singing, while the third looking like he was about to kill them.

"Ah! Enough with the singing already!" Kurapika cried, sending death glares at the backs of his two crazed team mates.

"Our first stop is over there Kurapika!" Killua cried, pointing to a small, depressed dark haired boy.

Looking shocked, Kurapika stared at it. "Oh god, what is that?"

"Its a Hisoka! Kurapika!"

"A magical HISOKA!" Gon added, giggling all the while.

"Its gonna guide our way to KUKURU MOUNTIAN!" Killua screamed, raising his fists into the air.

Kurapika looked at his two team mates in shock. "Alright guys, you do know there's no actual Kukuru mountain right?"

"Shun the non believer!" Gon cried, pointing at the Chain Assassin.

"SHUUUUUNNNNN!"

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-NAH!"

"Yeah," Kurapika added, sweat dropping.

"It has spoken!" Killua said, smiling.

"It has told us the way!" Gon cried, pointing to a path along the right.

"IT DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Kurapika screamed, looking between his two insane team mates. Before he could turn away, Gon had grabbed his arm and began dragging him down the path.

"Its just over this bridge, Kurapika!" Gon said, leading the group over a rickety bridge.

"This magical bridge! Of hope and wonder!" Killua added, looking at the 'magical' bridge smiling.

"Is anyone else getting, covered in splinters?" Kurapika asked, inspecting his splinter filled hands. Looking downward, he added, "Seriously guys, we shouldn't be on this thing!"

"KURAPIKA! KKKKUUUURAAAAAAAAAPPPPIIKKKKAA" Gon cried, before starting on another round of his name only to be cut off by –

"I'm RIGHT HERE! What do you want?" Kurapika asked, annoyed as all hell.

"We're on a bridge Kurapika!" Gon said, smiling cheerfully.

As the three exited the bridge, Killua cried, "We're here!"

"Well, what do you know, there is a Kukuru mountain." Kurapika said, looking at a tall mountain… made of Kukuru.

"KUKURU MOUNTIAN! KUKURU MOUNTIAN! YOU FILL ME WITH SWEET SUGARY GOODNESS!" Killua sang, racing around the mountain.

"Go inside the KUKURU MOUNTIAN CAVE! Kurapika," Gon said, trying to persuade their reluctant team mate.

Killua joined forces with her and added, "Yeah Kurapika, go inside the cave. Magical wonders are to behold when you enter!"

"Yeah, ah, thanks but no thanks, I'm going to stay out here." Kurapika said, looking at the giant pink mountain.

"But you _HAVE_ to enter the KUKURU MOUNTIAN KUKURU CAVE! Kurapika!" Gon said, pushing her friend toward the darkness, smirking evilly.

Suddenly music began, and members of the Hunter Association turned up and began singing:

"_Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up,_

_Then just head right on up to the Kukuru mountain cave._

_When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land,_

_Such a happy and joyful and perky merryland._

_They've got lollypops and gummy drop and happy things,_

_Oh so many things that will brighten up your day._

_It's impossible to wear a frown in Kukuru Town,_

_It's the mecca of love the Kukuru cave._

_They've got jelly beans, and coconuts with little hats,_

_Kukuru wraps, choco bats, it's a wonderland of sweets._

_Ride the Kukuru train to town and hear the Kukuru band,_

_Kukuru bells, it's a treat as they march across the land._

_Cheery ribbons stream across the sky into the ground,_

_Turn around, it astounds, it's the dancing Kukuru tree._

_In the Kukuru cave imagination runs so free,_

_So now Kurapika please will you go into the cave_."

A big explosion occurred upon the end of the song, and all five disappeared.

Kurapika sweat dropped and decided to humor them all. "Alright, fine! I'll go into the freaking Kukuru cave!" Walking into the cave, both Killua and Gon grinned evilly. "This had better be good!"

"Goodbye Kurapika!" Gon cried, waving her arms about.

Killua jumped about as well crying "Yeah! Goodbye Kurapika!"

"Goodbye? WHAT!" Kurapika cried, turning to see the cave shut. Looking around in the darkness he felt another presence. "Hey! Wahts going on here? Hello? Who is that?"

Comical sounds of a person being beaten could be heard.

Kurapika then woke up later to the sunshine and the birds. "Oh god, what happened?"

"Must be the show Leorio and Gon were watching last night" he mumbled to himself. "Something about a unicorn"


End file.
